Una cena con la lluvia
by Vincent Nightray
Summary: 8059. Oneshot, algo de fluff y una trama muy light realmente.


**Una cena con la lluvia**

_One-shot_

Nunca en la cabeza se le cruzó una idea como esa, tenía que estar muy borracho o ser muy imbécil para pensarla y demente para efectuarla. Seguramente todo era producto de alguna rara enfermedad, sí, seguro era eso.

Murmuró entre dientes blasfemias, que seguro si alguna de las refinadas damas de su alrededor hubiesen escuchado se habrían desmayado de la impresión

Tiro del nudo de la corbata, lo suficiente como para poder respirar mejor. El calor intenso luchaba contra el aire acondicionado del lugar. La noche se veía a través de los largos ventanales y cada mesa cubierta de un fino mantel de seda era alumbrada por la luz de los candelabros.

La música más apropiada no podía ser. Se pregunto mentalmente si ése idiota atinaría el nombre de aquella exquisita pieza. Río. Seguro que no, solo acertaría si se escuchara la tonta musiquita alentadora de un partido de béisbol.

Suspiró, miró de reojo su reloj, todavía no marcaba la hora señalada. ¿Por qué jodidos llegó tan temprano?

Continúo esperando; en contadas ocasiones dirigía la mirada a la ventana para ver la oscuridad rondar los edificios. El mesero procuraba marcar un ritmo de acercamiento, cada 30 minutos interrumpía las contemplaciones del cliente tratando de ofrecerle lo que fuera.

Comenzaba a aburrirse pero sobre todo a desesperarse (ya que no pensaba admitir que era más bien decepción), y más por que las estúpidas mujeres –como suele llamarlas- empezaban a dirigirle miradas seductoras. Pero para él, Gokudera Hayato ese idioma era incomprensible. Saco un libro (buen salvador) y se puso a leer, no llego a mucho por que realmente su concentración estaba en otro lado; lo cerró y guardó.

Fue entonces cuando el mesero volvió a interrumpir y Hayato le ordenó le trajera una bebida… y otra y otra; tomó tanto que pasó de un estado de aparente tranquilidad (por que en verdad estaba desesperado) a una muy alegre, incluso contestó de una manera hábil a las insinuaciones de las chicas de la mesa de a lado.

Una de las chicas se puso en pie dispuesta a ir hacia el joven pero antes de llegar…

"¡Yo Gokudera!, lamento llegar tarde pero es que el entrenamiento se extendió un poco jaja"

Se detuvo la jovencita, por alguna anómala razón sintió que era mejor regresar a su mesa. La risita despreocupada de Yamamoto fue para los oídos de Hayato una especie de desafino de violín. Pero como su embriaguez ya estaba en un límite inimaginable solo optó por algo.

"No te preocupes Yamamocchan"

Lo dijo amable, jovial y hasta divertido. Eso alertó a Takeshi.

"Oi Gokudera, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Claro, ven siéntate y brindemos juntos idiota"

Al menos en la última frase había una palabra que el Hayato normal le diría. Se sentó, miró al otro con detenimiento; es obvio que algo no andaba bien. Observó todas las copas vacías y fue entonces que su cerebro empezó a trabajar.

"¿Estuviste bebiendo todo este tiempo Goku-…"

Pero antes de terminar levanto la vista y se topó con algo que precisamente no debí estar allí. Hayato lloraba, pero su expresión era de total asombro, ni siquiera el guardián de la tormenta (incluso en ese estado de absoluta embriaguez) podía entenderlo.

No dijeron nada, ninguno de los dos. Gokudera se llevó una mano hasta su mejilla para palpar incrédulo la humedad que en ellas había.

"Esto… yo…"

Se levantó precipitado, tirando la silla; se giró e intentó huir de la escena, pero la mano del maniático del béisbol ya lo había frenado.

"Espera"

¿Sonó como una orden?, el único que podía dárselas era el 10th no el imbécil de Yamamoto.

"¡Suéltame idiota!"

Gritó, ya no sabía a estas alturas Takeshi si todo era producto de la borrachera o si Gokudera estaba poniéndose sobrio, o las dos al mismo tiempo, o nada, ¡oh! enserio no tenía ni idea.

"No"

Dijo decidido, eso alarmó al otro, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser tan estúpido?, ¿qué no Yamamoto no conocía el significado de la palabra soltar?

"Hasta que te calmes Gokudera"

No, eso es lo último que haría así que sin ninguna alternativa más que golpearlo, tiró a Yamamoto de un puñetazo.

"_Geez, tiene la cara muy dura_"

Murmuró para luego largarse presuroso al baño; sin importa que el otro yacía anonado en el suelo con una mesa volcada y unas cuantas copas rotas.

El grifo estaba abierto, el lavamanos hasta el tope de agua y el piso empapado; sin reparar en ello Hayato con la cabeza mojada se miraba en el espejo.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan patético?"

Se preguntaba. Y sí, no encontraba palabra más perfecta que esa para describirse. Pero, ¿por qué lloró?, Yamamoto era lento o eso quería creer, así que el alcohol estaba a su favor, el ambiente, la música, todo; de allí podría justificar tan penosa actuación (aunque realmente no lo haría, le importaba un bledo, suponía). Sin embargo allí seguía, ¿por qué había llorado?, no era por la bebida, ni por que le doliera alguna herida, nada, entonces ¿por qué?.

"¿Estás allí Gokudera?"

La voz del otro le trajo una sensación de terror, que el espejo reflejó a la perfección. Quiso balbucear alguna estupidez como las que suele decirle pero no pudo. Mientras tanto Yamamoto del otro lado trató de girar la perilla de la puerta del sanitario para adentrarse en él. No pudo entrar. Tenía seguro, uno que Gokudera no quitaría hasta que se le diera la gana.

Solo atino a hacer una mueca de impotencia ante la situación en la que lo ponía Hayato.

"Lo lamento"

Es lo único que se le vino a la mente.

"_¿Por qué te disculpas idiota?_"

Pensó Hayato, y es que el otro no tenía enserio por que hacerlo, ¿no?. por supuesto que sí, no lo iba a perdonar por llegar tan tarde y luego con esa actitud despreocupada que siempre lleva consigo no le ayudaba en nada.

"Maa, sé que suena tonto pero…"

El tono cambio, ¿ése que se oía era un Yamamoto abochornado?. Gokudera alzó la ceja, mirando la puerta con cierto interés.

"No es verdad que tuve entrenamiento…"

Sí, ya lo sabía: ¿por eso había llorado hace un momento?, ¿por qué el le mintió?, no, no podía ser eso.

"Salí con las chicas…"

¿Las chicas?, se refería a ¿la estúpida mujer y a esa otra tipa que tanta atención recibía del 10th?, ¿por ellas llegó tarde sin importarle dejarlo esperando como imbécil?

"Necesitaba ayuda en…"

¿En… en?, ¡demonios! ¿por qué no podía decirlo todo de una maldita vez?

"Bueno es que…"

Se rascó la cabeza, daba ciertas gracias al creador por que Gokudera estuviera al otro lado solo escuchando y no viéndole. Se recargó en la puerta y se sentó en el piso para seguir hablando.

"No tenía idea de que ropa era la apropiada para un lugar como este"

Ya se sentía algo más tranquilo, miró a todos lados para sonreír al ver que las chicas habían hecho un buen trabajo a la hora de vestirlo y es que no quería quedar en ridículo con Gokudera, así es, en otra ocasión o con otra persona se habría arriesgado a hacerlo pero no ante Hayato.

Entonces ante la boba, por que lo era, confesión de Takeshi, Gokudera hirvió de coraje, ¿qué demonios era esa excusa?, un estúpida… y propia de Yamamoto. Sonrió. Quitó el seguro y encaró a Takeshi que se había caído de espaldas cuando Hayato abrió la puerta.

"¿Entonces que dices?"

Yamamoto lo miró con su absurda sonrisita. Hayato gruó y agarró a Takeshi bruscamente para hacerlo que se pusiera en pie.

"¿Eh?"

Parpadeo confundido el guardián de la lluvia.

"La corbata está mal, eres un inútil"

"Jajaja, para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no, Gokudera?"

"Tsk"

Y ocultando el sonrojo tras sus plateados cabellos el guardián de la tormenta le acomodó la corbata, mientras el otro le sonreía dulce.

**FIN.**

**Notas.-** Este es mi primer fic y probablemente el último por que no soy buena escribiendo, lo hice por que está dedicado a mi nievecita Ceha, que cumplió años hace poco. Lo subo aquí para compartirlo con ustedes.


End file.
